Yuri special! Azutara, Katoph, TophZula, etc!
by Emeraldegg
Summary: A Huge, collosal yuri special for Avatar! Every female/female shipping I can think of! Any requests for certain yuri pairings I missed can be sent in a message to me personally. WARNING NOT FOR HOMOPHOBES. Some fluff, some lemon, some sad,don't miss it!
1. Don't want to know

_After the war_

No detail was missed in Katara's dream.

_"Father? What are you doing?! _Daddy_!"_

_"You will call me master when you are here, child! Obey your master or face the same punishment your mother recieved! _Do it_! Do it, Ursa!"_

_"Daddy - I mean, master? It's me! Azula! Your pumpkin pie! Not mommy! Please! Stop! Leave me alone! "_

_Katara watched in horror as 6 year old Azula tried to run from her father, only to have him tackle her from behind. Dazed, she stared up into his gently smiling face._

_"No! Fight Azula, FIGHT IT!! God, please fight it!"_

_But Azula stopped struggling and began weeping as her father did what he wanted._

_"No! No!'' Sobbed Katara "I DON'T WANT TO KNOW!"_

_Then, Azula was 9 years old, watching her father from the ceiling of the palace. He was on his throne, and she was watching. She was trying not to cry, as she had been preparing for this moment. She had to do this. He was hurting her and he had to stop. I have to. But even though her precision, which she had trained so carefully so as not to miss for years, and even though she had the perfect oppurtunity, she simply couldn't. _

_She decided right there and then, she would never let her emotions get the better of her - never be imperfect again. She would force herself to be unmoved by petty emotions and hold silly notions about the sanctity of life. She quietly and lithely snuck out of the room through the ceiling beams. But she swore, right before she left, she heard her father say," Coward."_

_Katara felt the girl's mind beginning to slip even when she was only 11 years old. She would randomly turn and threaten imagined enemies in her room and shoot flame. When she would realize noone was there, she would quietly call her servants to put out the fire, with no explanation for how it got there in the first place, or why._

_But perhaps the most horrible, disgusting thing that Katara painfully watched Azula go through, at 13,was when Azula came into her father's room, looking ill._

_"What happened, dear?"_

_"Father.. I did not want to come to you wit this, but I was afraid to tell my nurse, and since mother is not here any longer... I feel very ill. I have thrown up many times today, but more importantly, my monthly 'occasion' has stopped. It did not come last month, or this one."_

_Her father's eyes popped, and he leapt from his thone. In a terrible voice he declared," I will take care of it! WE WILL NEVER TALK OF THIS AGAIN! Do you understand?"_

_Azula, terrified, agreed._

_He took her into his room, and burned open her stomach. He carved her womb out of her, and cut it open. He wrenched an unborn fetus from it and burned it out of existence. Azula sobbed and screamed before passing out. He took her to his private doctor, and after she had been stitched and barely repaired enough not to die, he murdered the doctor because he mustn't have anyone hear of it._

_Katara screamed in her dream, but she heard no sound. _

"Azula.. No, no.. Azula.. _Azula..._ AZULA, NOOOOOOOO!" Katara woke in a terror, wrenched from her wretched dream.

Azula had been raped by he father every single day after her mother left. Ozai had needs, too, and he could fulfill them with no meager ordinary fire nation woman, though he did have fun with them. He also had fun with the prisoners of war that were dumped at his feet.

Azula had learned the way things were, and Zuko had gone ignorant. This had angered Azula more than anything her father ever did to her. She had been quite pleased that her brother recieved a scar similar to the one she bore on her stomach. She watched with malicious joy as her brother wept, being vulnerable to whatever his father decided to do.

Katara sobbed in her room, alone, struggling even to sit up, she was wracked by pain and horror and nasea at the sick, twisted life Azula had led up till that moment. It seemed that her father had continued his raping all the way till he decided to become pheonix king. That alone had terrified Azula - She couldn't have cared less, in actuality, about Mai and Ty Lee. It was the prospect of being completely alone for the first time in many years. Although her father was not good to her, he was the best she got. He was her world, and he had abandoned her, like her mother, like everyone.

Katara, hiccuping and making strange strangled noises of hyperventalating, ran from her room, down to the lowest chamber of the fire palace, where she resided from lack of any where else to go. Aang resided there to, but Katara bedded no man, no woman.

Once she found Azula's chamber, she fumbled with the lock for a moment but then just busted it down. Azula was chained to the wall, never moving, and never let down. She was constantly in a standing - up position, but she had never once complained. In fact, she never spoke. Never spoke, blinked, moved, saw, heard. She was in a seemingly permanent vegetative state. But her eyes always remained open.

Katara stood in the doorway, suddenly unsure of her rash decision to come see the young woman.

_What am I doing? I can't change anything - those things still happened to her. I can't exactly just burst out and cry, I know all of your childhood secrets, let me now help you somehow! Even if she could hear me, what would happen to the loose remaining fragments of her sanity? What good could this possibly do anyone?_

But sometimes, one simply does not listen to common sense, when they feel they must do something.

Katara slowly walked over, and as she stared at Azula's face, she was suddenly back in the dream, watching Azula's 'abortion', and ran over to Azula's side and sobbed.

She became very quiet, and for some reason, began whispering into Azula's ear, " Silence left unbroken thickens over a broken soul. It deafens and defeats one, swallows and encompasses. Fight it, Azula!"

Katara stopped talking and realized she had no idea what she was talking about. Someone elses mouth had spoken through her. Katara then loses it and holds onto Azula, racked with sobs so fierce she could scarcely stand. She wailed and screamed such as a terrified child, with no restraints built into the phsyce - completely unreigned, wild lamentation. She began begging Azula to talk, to move, to see, something! To do anything at all. But Azula continued, to stare... to remain motionless... sightless... without hearing.

_Kind of depressing, I admit, but I have the outline for the next few, and those are more fluffy and sweet. When it comes to Azutara, it seems to me, it is never anyting but depressing. That's just the general mood of thier love, for some reason. Look forward to some Ty-Letara, maizula, Toph/Zula, and, possibly, Yue/Zula! A total yuri special. I'm making yaoi special next! _


	2. Knock Knock

KaTy Lee

after the war, short one shot.

A braided female clad in green clothes and white face makeup came flipping into Katara's room while Katara was trying to change.

"TY LEE! KNOCK BEFORE YOU ENTER!!"

Ty Lee just grinned and said," Oh what? Are you _shy-"_ WAM! A huge wall of water crashed Ty Lee out the door. A newd , blushing Katara ran to the door before anyone saw her and smashed the door shut. Ty Lee moaned and stood up, wringing out her braid. She looked with a puppy dog expression back to the door. Katara knew it was there and felt it weaken her resolve even without having to see it.

Feeling like a pushover mother, she told herself uneasily that she had to stand by her decision - Ty Lee had come barging into the room, and if Katara allowed her to get away with it, she would do it again. Ty lee, sensing she was about to lose, used her secret weapon and sniffled loudly, whining that she had gotten her elbow banged on the wall. Katara then felt absolutely terrible, threw open the door, undressed still, and ran to hug Ty Lee, who was more than happy to hug back... Until Zuko, Aang, and Sokka came through - the two most attractive girls of thire group, one newd, one soaked, hugging and touching.. All three boys were knocked out on the spot.


	3. Love is a strong word

MaiZula

Nobody ever knew but Mai that Azula had begun to crack long before her spectacular explosion of insanity during the comet.

mai came to stay in Azula's room every night since she joined the young woman. But she began to talk nonsense and shake and cry at night, staring into her vanity mirror.

Azula's psychotic babbling was growing more disturbing and personal every day since they had returned from Ember island. Sometimes, when Azula was particularly hysterical, mai would walk over and grab her, trying to stop something from happening, like a tidal wave.

And it was very much like a tidal wave - Huge, impending,... and inevitable.

Mai knew it was inevitable, yet she continued to believe that Azula couldn't go down alone. As Azula sobbed, her injured mind a secret to all but the two, mai would stay near, quiet and ever calm in a shadow while Azula screamed her life out. Once, the very last time that Mai ever stayed with hre, Azula suddenly, for the first time, seemed to realize that Mai was there, and threw herself onto Mai's lap, screaming,"Please! Don't leave me here! Never never! Never ever!"

Startled, Mai responded," Of course not, Azula! I love you far too much."

Azula's schitzophrenia-darkened eyes shined a dull yellow, like a cat that is much too old, as she peered up to Mai. Mai, in turn, stared at Azula. They stayed that way until Azula's head was heavy with exhaustion, and she layed it on Mai's lap, looking like a small, frightened child.

The very next night, afte Mai and Ty lee betrayed her, she lay curled up, in Mai's chair, so it would not be empty, and whispered what Mai had really meant.

"I love Zuko, more than I love you. More than I love you. More than I love you, love you... I love Zuko more..."

She curled tighter, but did not cry - simply lay still, silent and brooding in her own madness.


	4. Heart's not mine to keep

Toph/ X

In case you didn't get it, this is a surprise shipping. It's my christmas present to everyone! And it says 'X' because In algebra x is the most common letter used as a variable.

After the war, Toph lives in Fire palace, Katara & Aang married, Zuko & Mai married, Sokka & Ty Lee married. All three couples live in the fire Palace as well, all just married. Nope, I'm not making it obvious who's Toph's match! This may be a christmas present, but it's still supposed to be a surprise!

Every day, Toph had to pass by the honeymooner's room, the vibration of a squeaking mattress, giggling teenagers, and felt angry, cheated, and even more depressed than usual, and she didn't know why. It seemed obvious to Iroh, Toph's private counseler, that Toph longed for one of the two married teens. And it seemed equally obvious to him which she was pining for. Toph would reluctantly, and dishonestly agree, knowing all the while that he did not speak the truth.

One day, the two teens were in a state of panic when Toph trudged by.

The one she did not care for ran by screaming in terror.

The other, who caused Toph's face to blush upon exiting the small apartment, came slowly out, seeming ill, walking unsteadily, and collapsed.

Toph barely managed to catch the person, crying out, What's wrong? What happened?

And Mai replied, "I gotta bun in the oven, kiddo."

And try as she might, Toph could not congratulate Mai on her and Zuko's son/daughter - to - be.

She ran from Mai, struggling not to cry.

Kind of short, huh? Poor Toph, her heart is reaching for another's heart that is already stolen.


End file.
